<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the markings of your life by Lizzie (odyssxus), odyssxus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634970">the markings of your life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/odyssxus/pseuds/Lizzie'>Lizzie (odyssxus)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/odyssxus/pseuds/odyssxus'>odyssxus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>With Friends Like These [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Annabeth Chase, F/M, Gen, Jason Grace &amp; Percy Jackson Bromance, Jason Grace is a Good Friend, Jason finds out about Smelly Gabe, Past Child Abuse, Protective Jason Grace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:26:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/odyssxus/pseuds/Lizzie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/odyssxus/pseuds/odyssxus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a demigod meant having scars - it was just a fact of life. Sometimes they were too late with ambrosia, too busy, or just didn't notice an injury.  But the scars on Percy's hips, the raised circular welts that looked like then been there for years, left a terrible feeling in the pit of Jason's stomach.  Percy's reaction when he pointed them out just made him more concerned. </p><p>In which Jason is a good bro, Smelly Gabe was a little worse than in canon, and Annabeth is amazing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace &amp; Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>With Friends Like These [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1077</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the markings of your life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jason frowned, head tilted slightly to the side.  They all had scars. They were demigods after all, children of prophecy. None of them had escaped the markings of their life.  Sometimes ambrosia was used too late, or there was none left. Sometimes they didn’t realise they were injured until hours later, and by then they were fighting yet another monster.  Some of their scars were from stupid accidents (like the stapler incident) and not involving monsters at all. Percy and Annabeth in particular had many scars - remnants of Tartarus, but the scars on Percy’s hips… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bro,” he said, unsure if he was overstepping his bounds or not. “How did you get those?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Percy asked, glancing down.  His swim trunks had fallen down slightly, and revealed several perfectly circular scars on his sharp hip bones.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were on the Argo II again, meeting up with the rest of the seven. They’d all spent the morning swimming, taking advantage of what could be the last hot weekend of September, and Percy and Jason were the last ones out. The others had moved on, and were playing a game of cards on the aft deck, laughing and throwing snacks at one another.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Those,” Jason said, stepping closer to his friend.  He got the feeling they were somehow important. He had no idea why, but knew better than to ignore his instincts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy turned pale under his tan, and pulled his shorts up quickly, trying to cord so they wouldn’t fall again. “Just some monster,” he said, voice too casual coupled with the look of fear in his bright eyes.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason frowned, taking another step closer. He couldn’t think of any monster that would leave marks like that. They almost looked like burns, slightly raised and shiny red against Percy’s tanned skin.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy stepped back, looking nervous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason held up his hands. “Sorry man,” he said with what he hoped was an easy smile.  Percy looked spooked enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy smiled, though it was fainter then normal. Jason knew his friend well. He was hiding something. “No worries,” Percy said. “Wanna go eat?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Definitely,” he said, and held out an arm dramatically for Percy to precede him to the aft deck.  Percy rolled his eyes, but Jason was pleased to note his smile seemed much more relaxed, and his body was no longer a line of tension. He watched his friend’s back, knowing there was more to those small scars then met the eye.  He didn’t want to push Percy, but he also didn’t want him to bottle things up. He was sure Annabeth knew - those two didn’t keep anything from one another, not since Tartarus - but still. He wanted Percy to know he could confide in him if he needed to, about anything. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jason prided himself in being a good friend.  He wouldn’t judge his friends, not for anything, and tried to lend a listening ear whenever possible.  He noticed when they were struggling and genuinely wanted to help them. He hated knowing that someone he cared about was suffering in silence. It was trickier with Percy - the other boy was fiercely independent and used to being the strong one. He was a leader, and leaders were taught not to show weakness.  Jason had the same problem, so understood. Percy confided in Annabeth, for obvious reasons, so didn’t often (or ever) pour his heart out to Jason.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But even Annabeth would confide in others when she needed to.  Percy, Jason knew, was her rock and the one she’d talk to the most, but she’d talk to Piper and Hazel, and even Clarisse.  Jason didn’t think Percy had anyone like that. He was close to his mother, Jason knew, but there were some things that, as a demigod, you just couldn’t tell a parent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason was also a type A personality (something Percy loved to tease him about) and dedicated to those he cared about.  He had a sinking feeling that he had missed something major about Percy, and hated that. He didn’t want to infringe on his friend’s privacy, but also needed to somehow make sure Percy knew he was there if he ever wanted to talk. Jason wouldn’t judge.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He threw himself into a chair besides Piper, purposely being loud and slightly obnoxious to take the attention away from Percy, who was still looking slightly haunted.  Annabeth caught on immediately, and pulled Percy down so she could lean against him, whispering in his ear. To the others it just looked like they were being there normally disgustingly affectionate selves, but Jason knew better.  Percy was rattled, and Annabeth was calming him down, giving him something to hold onto.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Truth be told, he was a bit jealous of them. He loved Piper - he really did - but what they had didn’t hold a candle to Percy and Annabeth.  He’d never seen two people so perfect for one another before.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, who won?” he asked with an easy grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piper smiled at him, tilting her head up for a kiss.  “Annabeth,” she laughed, “who else?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy smiled from where he and Annabeth were tangled up in one another, long legs all over the place.  Jason had no clue how they didn’t fall over, but they made it work. “Of course you did,” he told her with a small smile.  She kissed his cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Deal me in?” Jason said, sitting down besides Piper, pressing their thighs together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take my place,” Annabeth called. “I want to make sure this one eats something actually healthy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason smiled at her, meeting her eyes briefly. She nodded very slightly back, before standing, pulling a protesting Percy to his feet and dragging him to grab some food.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Satisfied his best friend would be taken care of Jason returned his attention to the game.  If he was taking over for Annabeth, he’d better win. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>###</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Several Days Later, Camp Half Blood</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Annabeth grinned at something Piper said, laughing delightedly at the flush on the other girls cheeks.  Someone (she suspected the Stoll brothers) had managed to get their hands on some alcohol for an end of the summer party. Chiron had long since gone back to the Big House, a small smile on his face.  He doubtlessly knew what they planned for the evening, but was turning a blind eye. He’d watched over hundreds of demigods after all. He knew when they needed to let loose and have some fun. With Mr. D at Olympus, this would likely be their only chance.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was nursing a cider, unsure if she liked the taste, but was enjoying the slight feeling of warmth it was giving her.  For once she wasn’t dwelling on the events of the War and was able to completely relax and let her guard down.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If only Percy could do the same.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her boyfriend was putting on a good show of being relaxed and having fun, but Annabeth knew better.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d been tense ever since their monthly meet up on the Argo II.  She knew why - Jason had seen the scars left by Gabe, and Percy was terrified he'd figure out where they were from.  She’d managed to talk him down, reassuring him that Jason would never judge him, not for this, but it had brought back bad memories, and she knew he wasn’t sleeping well.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d taken to sleeping in his cabin with him (Poseidon wouldn’t mind, not when Percy slept so much better when she was around) but even so, he had woken up the past few nights dreaming of his first stepfather.  Annabeth woke with him, held him through the memories, but she couldn’t relate to him, not really. Her stepmother had been horrible to her as a child, but she’d never physically harmed her. Not that mental harm was better, but still.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was going to crack soon, she knew it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She noticed him break away from Frank and Will, waving to them casually before he walked off, not even glancing back in her direction. She followed Percy with her eyes, about to go after him when something stopped her.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason was watching Percy’s retreating form with a worried look on his handsome face. He apparently felt her gaze on him, and looked over, catching her eye.  She smiled sadly at the look on his face. He suspected something, and knew that she understood what was bothering Percy. She nodded at him, jerking her chin ever so slightly in the direction of the beach, knowing that’s where Percy would be.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She loved Percy - wholly and completely - and while she wanted to be there for him, to hold him and help him, she also knew she had to do what was best for her boyfriend.  And Percy needed someone else to confide in. Someone else to know about Gabe and what he had done. She had yet to succeed in convincing him to tell his mother (that was a whole other can of worms), but Jason would never judge him.  Not for this. He would listen without reacting like many of their other friends would, and could help in the future if something else brought up the horrible memories of abuse. She was no idiot. She was well aware that he (they, every single one of them) needed to talk to a professional. But talking to each other and a friend was a start.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And who better than Jason?  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gave the son of Jupiter one last small smile, before going back to join the party. She’d make sure they weren’t bothered.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>###</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason found Percy at the beach.  The older demigod was sitting in the surf, knees curled up to his chest. He looked small, sitting in the waves, and Jason found himself slightly uncomfortable.  Percy came across as larger than life more often than not, and it seemed wrong to have him look so weak and broken. Even after Tartarus he hadn’t seemed so low.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I join you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy looked up, startled, giving Jason a view of his tearstained face.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure man,” he said, looking back out to the water.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason bent to take off his shoes, giving his friend a moment to wipe his face.  He’d never judge Percy for his tears, but still, no one liked being caught crying. He waded out into the water, fighting the urge to swear. It was freezing!  He debated on whether or not to sit when he reached Percy before sighing, lowering himself into the water with a wince.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy looked over at him. “You know, I could have come back to the beach.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason shrugged.  He was already getting used to the temperature, and was still wearing his swim trunks from earlier.  He would cope. “Nah, I don’t mind. It’s better here than at the party.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy didn’t smile, just rested his chin on his raised knees with a distant look in his eyes.  “You don’t have to come keep me company bro,” he mumbled. “I’m probably not the best person to be around right now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason scooted closer so their shoulders were touching.  “I’m not a huge fan of parties,” he confided. “They’re always too loud.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy smiled, a small quirt of his lips, before the expression faded.  “Yeah, I get that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat in silence for a long moment, comfortable just being in each others company.  Jason cast Percy a sidelong look, studying the son of Poseidon. He was still far too thin, his cheekbones standing out in stark relief on his face. The high ponytail Annabeth had tied for him just made his gauntness more apparent, and Jason had to fight the urge to feed him.  There would be time for that later. Right now he could sense that Percy needed someone to talk to, and he would more than happily be that person. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…” Percy trailed off, fiddling with the hem of his still dry hoodie.  He swallowed.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay man,” Jason said softly, pushing his shoulder against Percy’s companionably.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy didn’t look at him.  “I don’t like drinking,” he said.  “Or being around it.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I get that,” Jason said.  “Thalia’s said something similar.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy snorted. “My mom doesn’t drink, not like yours did,” he said, throwing Jason a nervous look.  Jason wasn’t offended. It’s not like he could even remember his mother, not like Thalia did. “But…” he trailed off again, licking his lips.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your mom was married, right?” he asked.  He thought he remembered Percy saying so.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy nodded, setting his chin back on his knees, body a ball of tension.  “Paul’s a great guy,” he said honestly. “The best.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason tilted his head to the side. “And her first husband? What was he like?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy looked away from Jason, dangling a hand in the water. A small shark came up to nuzzle his fingers, making Jason jump in fear.  Percy was so distracted he didn’t even notice, which told Jason how serious this was. Percy was not one to pass up the opportunity to tease him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason abruptly remembered the relatively large circular scars he’d seen on his friend's hips several days past and closed his eyes against the realisation of where they had come from. Where several of Percy’s scars had likely come from.  “They’re cigar burns, aren’t they,” he said almost too softly to be heard. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Percy was quiet for such a long time Jason wasn’t sure if he had heard.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he finally said, voice barely audible.  He cleared his throat, still looking away from Jason. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason didn’t say anything for a long time. He’d had his suspicions that the marks weren’t from a monster, but having confirmation made his heart sink and tears spring to his eyes. He hated when his friends were hurting, especially when he couldn’t stop it from happening.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy cleared his throat, still petting the shark.  Jason had no clue what kind it was, but when it opened its mouth it revealed wickedly sharp teeth.  “He…” Percy trailed off again. “He used to tell me that if I said anything he would hurt my mom,” he said softly.  “She worked late a few times a week, and he’d play poker. He was pretty terrible at it, and would take it out on me when he lost.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He seemed to become smaller somehow, and Jason threw caution to the wind, putting an arm around his shoulders.  Percy tensed for a moment (how he tensed more, Jason had no idea) before letting out a shuddering breath, leaning into Jason. Jason, sensing Percy had more to say, remained silent.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was good at not leaving marks where anyone would see, but sometimes messed up when he was too drunk and punched me in the face. The schools already thought I was a bad kid, so just assumed I’d been in a fight or something.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How old were you?” Jason dared to ask.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a long moment he didn’t think Percy was going to answer. That was okay.  Percy talking this much was a huge step, and Jason didn’t want to push too much.  He wanted for Percy to know he was listening, that he was here for him and wouldn’t judge, but also didn’t want to force it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Started when I was five or six?” he said hoarsely. “I went to boarding school when I was 10 though, so that helped.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason closed his eyes, biting the inside of his cheek so hard he tasted blood.  That was, best case scenario, 4 years of constant abuse. Worst case 5. And even after that, he wouldn’t have been at boarding school all the time.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened to him?” He asked, somehow keeping his voice level.  “Please tell me he’s dead.” If not Jason would kill him himself. Preferably slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy actually laughed.  “Well, you know how I killed Medusa?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason whipped his head around. “What, you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>huh</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” he started at his friend. He hadn't known that! Percy was still curled into a ball under his arm, face too pale in the moonlight. He looked like a light breeze could knock him over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I cut off her head when I was on my first quest, to find your dad’s master bolt after it'd been stolen. I sent the head to Olympus, but my dad gave it back to me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason stared at his friend, wide eyed.  “What, did you turn him to stone?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy gave a cruel grin, startling Jason for a moment. “No,” he said, before his smile faded into a devastated expression that cut Jason to his core.  “I’d assumed ‘cause he hurt me, he didn’t touch my mom. He wasn’t nice to her, but I kind of figured he wouldn’t hurt her. But I was wrong.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He went quiet again, and Jason drew him tighter to his side.  The shark swam off when it became apparent that Percy was done petting it, much to Jason’s relief.  He knew the animal was unlikely to hurt him when he was around the son of Poseidon, but it was the principal of it.  He didn’t like his bare toes being around that many teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I gave the head to her,” Percy finally said. “She turned him to stone, then sold him as a statue to a museum. Got a ton of money for it too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason tilted his head to the side.  “Good,” he declared. “Hopefully Nico’s dad gave him some horrible punishment.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy actually laughed.  “He’s dead, that’s all I care about.  And Paul’s amazing. I’m pretty sure he knows mom killed Gabe too, and is impressed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason had never met Paul, but from the stories Percy had told him he wouldn’t be surprised.  English teachers were just like that. He probably thought it was poetic justice or something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Percy?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah bro?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t deserve that,” Jason said firmly. He wasn’t going to say he was sorry (though he was) as he knew Percy wouldn’t appreciate it, that he would see it as pity.  But he couldn’t just say nothing. One of his best friends had been abused as a child, and Jason was livid. He was seriously considering making a trip to the underworld to see if the jerk was getting a horrible enough punishment.  Percy had gone through the underworld at 12 - he’d surely be able to at 16, right? Especially if it was for such a good cause. He was pretty sure Nico’s dad wouldn’t kill him.  Maybe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Percy said quietly.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat in silence for a long time, neither of them willing to disrupt the strange sense of peace that had settled over them.  Jason suspected that they had just taken another step forward in their friendship, and sincerely hoped Percy wouldn’t feel embarrassed around him - not about this, never about this.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks bro,” Percy finally said, voice rough with what Jason suspected were unshed tears.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tightened his arm around Percy’s shoulders.  “No worries,” he said easily. He was still furious, still wanted to rage against the injustice of the world, but knew that wasn’t what Percy needed.  He just needed a friend, and Jason would be that person.    </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat for a while more, before Jason couldn’t hide that he was starting to shiver.  It was coming up on midnight, and while the cool water of the Sound had felt wonderful during the hot day, the air temperature had dropped too much for him to be comfortable now.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy nudged him.  “Stand up man,” he ordered, voice leaving no room for argument.  “You’re going to freeze.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason rolled his eyes but complied. He could tell that Percy wanted some time on his own, and wasn’t nervous about leaving him alone anymore.  He was smiling again, and seemed less melancholy. Percy’s moods could be mercurial, somewhat like the sea itself, but generally he was a happy person despite all he’d been through.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy waved a hand in a lazy manner and Jason’s clothing was instantly dry.  He laughed, delighted. “Thanks man!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy grinned up at him, eyes dark blue and luminous, identical to the sea surrounding them. “I got you bro.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason, trying to be annoying now that Percy was in a better mood, ruffled his hair.  Percy scowled up at him, his ponytail an absolute mess, but Jason could see in his eyes that he didn’t really mind.  He was probably just relieved that Jason wasn’t treating him any differently.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go get warm asshole,” Percy scolded, pushing at his legs.  “Piper will be pissed if you get sick.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason kicked a wave of water towards him, not that it did anything to the son of Poseidon, and waded off to the shore.  He watched Percy as he struggled back into his shoes, noting that he still seemed relaxed, and turned to leave, knowing Piper would be annoyed if he didn’t show up at the party for at least a little while.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he’d watched a little longer hw would have noticed the figure breaking through the waves, and Percy finally standing, a smile on his face.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>### </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poseidon walked out of the waves, trying to school his expression to one of calmness.  His son was standing knee deep in the water, a wide grin on his face. He drank in the sight of his child - too thin, too tired -  but alive and unharmed.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Dad,” Percy said, one hand rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. “I’m guessing Spot told you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poseidon smiled in bemusement.  “I didn’t think Sandbar Sharks were particularly spotted,” he replied, reaching his son finally.  He put a hand on Percy’s shoulder, taking in every detail of his beloved face.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy shrugged.  “Still a good name for a shark.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poseidon allowed himself a small chuckle.  “Better than Bessie I suppose.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy grinned.  “Bessie is a great name,” he protested, leaning forwards slightly.  “You’re just jealous you didn’t think of it first.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The god laughed again, delighted that while Percy had been through more hardships than most demigods, he was still a happy soul.  He had a darkness to him, as did all of his children, but had too strong of a moral compass to truly listen to it.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy’s smile faded, and Poseidon brought his other hand up to cup his cheek in a rough palm.  “I am sorry I could not be there when you were a child,” he said without preamble. “I would have smited that filthy excuse for a mortal had I known.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy but his lip, leaning further into Poseidon’s hand. “I know,” he said quietly, looking down at the waves.  Spot the shark had returned, bringing with him several friends who swam around their feet, playfully chasing one another. “I mean, it’s better then being killed by Uncle Zeus, so I get why you stayed away.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poseidon smiled, moving his hand from Percy’s shoulder to cup his face in both hands, bringing his face forwards to kiss the crown of his head gently.  “I suppose,” he admitted, for he knew his son was correct. “But the point remains. You should have been raised as a prince, not struggling to get by with a man who would dare lay a hand on you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy looked up at him, eyes wide and sorrowful.  He knew he had not deserved much in his life. How he had remained so good, Poseidon did not know.  “I’ll sometimes go to the museum,” Percy said, “where mom sold his statue. Just to look at it. To remind myself he’s gone for good.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poseidon kissed his forehead again, lips lingering on his child’s skin.  He let go, though did not step away, cherishing the brief time he got with Percy. “He deserved far worse,” he said with a frown.  The seas around them became rougher with his fury, and he forced himself to calm down. Percy would not want his friend’s fun ruined by his temper.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy shrugged. “I mean, getting turned to stone by Medusa’s decapitated head is pretty terrible, but I know what you mean. I just tell myself he’s in the fields of punishment suffering for all of eternity. That helps.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poseidon laughed out loud.  Vicious streak indeed. “I could mention to my brother over Solstice that he deserves worse,” he mused.  He would likely owe Hades a favour, but found himself not caring.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy actually laughed.  “He doesn’t like me enough to do that,” he pointed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure I could convince him,” Poseidon protested, a twinkle in his eye. An idea popped into his mind. “Could I convince you to come back to Atlantis with me? The palace is finally complete.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy looked intrigued for a moment, before shaking his head with a sigh. “School starts next week,” he explained. “Annabeth will kill me if I miss it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poseidon raised an eyebrow. He could easily arrange for the best tutors to educate his son, and give him the education of a prince down in Atlantis, but he knew Percy would refuse.  At least for now. The god of the sea was determined he could at least convince his son to visit Atlantis. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks dad,” Percy said softly, unaware of his father’s plotting.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” he responded gently.  “I must go, but wanted to see you. Spot was quite insistent.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy grinned, thoughtful expression gone in the blink of an eye. “He’s a good shark,” he said. He bent down, gently running his hand along spots back. “Aren’t you Spot?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spot, Poseidon noted, looked incredibly pleased with the praise.  He shook his head at his ridiculous son. “Good luck with school,” he said, taking a step back into the surf. “But if you change your mind…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy laughed, a joyful sound. “I’ll keep it in mind,” he promised.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poseidon nodded, before disappearing in a spray of foam, leaving his favourite child standing on the waves of Long Island Sound.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>###</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy watched the spot where his father had vanished for a long moment, feeling happy and sad all at once.  He knew his father loved him, it was obvious in the way the god looked at him, but he wished he could be more of a father.  He had Paul now, who was truly amazing, but a part of him still yearned for his own father like a small child. He’d been truthful when he’d told the god he understood why he hadn’t helped with Gabe, or been around for his childhood, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed, bending down to pat Spot one more time, before making his way back to his Cabin.  He was in a much better mood now, all thanks to Jason (he really was the best bro) but had no desire to be around alcohol.  The scent of cheap beer brought back too many memories he’d like to avoid.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He entered the dark Cabin, shutting the door behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Took you long enough,” Annabeth said, sitting up from where she had taken over his bed.  “Jason’s been back for ages now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked up, not surprised to see her there.  After Tartarus they'd barely been apart, and she slept in his Cabin most of the time. Chiron turned a blind eye, and he knew his father wouldn’t care.  Athena likely wasn’t pleased, but she would deal with it. Hopefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not ages,” he protested, kicking off his flip flops.  He gave her a quick kiss, before changing into his pyjamas, not a shred of shyness in front of her. They’d seen one another at their worst and beyond.  Seeing him change was nothing. She was already wearing her own sleep clothes… one of his oversized t-shirts and a pair of his boxers. She looked alarmingly good in them.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He threw on some sleep pants, ones that had fit but now hung too loose on his frame, before falling into bed with her.  He’d get up in a bit to brush his teeth. For now he wanted to be with Annabeth. She propped herself up on one arm, taking his hair out of its tie with her other hand, playing with the strands gently.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrugged, grabbing one of her curls to twirl through his fingers.  “I guess,” he finally answered. “Jason knows about Gabe. He put it together.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s not an idiot,” Annabeth said, voice level.  “Even if you hadn’t talked to him, he would have realised what those scars are from sooner or later.” she fingered the scars on his hips, smoothing over the raised welts lovingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peecy shrugged, letting go of her curly hair in favour of grabbing her wandering hand, pulling her down so she was in his arms, head on his chest.  “In the grand scheme of what’s happened to me, Smelly Gabe isn’t even in the top five,” he pointed out.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hit his bare chest.  “It’s different,” she protested.  She didn’t say anything further, but she and Percy had had this conversation before.  He was pretty sure that she hated Gabe more than he did at this point, and if they ended up in the underworld again (likely considering their lives) she would probably try to find him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kissed her instead of arguing, glad she’d only had cider to drink. He didn’t think he’d be able to kiss her if she’d had any beer.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled at him when he pulled away.  “I love you,” she said softly.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled back, leaning in to kiss her again.  “I love you too.” he said immediately. “Thank you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t ask ‘for what’ which he was endlessly grateful for.  She knew. “Anytime.” She shoved him. “Now go brush your teeth, I want to go to bed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He groaned, but rolled off the narrow bunk without arguing. “Okay, I’m going,” he laughed.  She just threw a pillow at him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the way to the bathroom he passed Jason, sitting beside Piper near the basketball court, listening to Nico talk with a smile on his face.  The younger demigod was gesturing wildly, and Percy was happy to see him look so at peace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason noticed him walking by, and managed to catch his eye.  He sent him a grin, blue eyes flashing in the light of the stars, before looking back to Nico, giving the son of Hades his full attention.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy smiled to himself. He may have had a harder life than most, but his friends helped make up for it.  He and Jason may have had a rocky start, but at this point he would call the son of Jupiter one of his closest friends.  They challenged each other, but also knew when to take a step back, as Jason had just demonstrated. And it helped to have someone else around who knew the struggles of being thrust into a leadership role from a young age, and having huge expectations placed on their shoulders just because of their parentage.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed to himself, knowing he was getting way too tired if his thoughts had taken such a philosophical turn, and made his way to the bathrooms to get ready for bed.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Annabeth was waiting for him, and he didn’t want to make her stay up too much longer, not when she was obviously so tired.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On his way back to his cabin he looked for Jason again, but the other demigods had cleared off.  They could have just left on their own, but Percy suspected Jason had hustled them along, knowing Percy and Annabeth were wanting to sleep.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled to himself, feeling at peace for the first time in days, and ducked back into his cabin, ready for a good night's sleep with Annabeth at his side. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've read a lot of fics where Gabe was more abusive then hinted at in canon, but a lot of them seemed unrealistic or just were poorly written. I wanted to try my hand at it in a way that seemed relatively canon compliant, and also showed that Jason is the ultimate bro. </p><p>Thank you so much for reading - please let me know what you think!!! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>